Motherhood
by torakunoichi
Summary: Marcy and Bonnie as mums,coz there aren't many bubbline kids
1. The talk

Chapter 1: the talk

Marceline sat at the table with her coffee waiting for her wife to come home from work so she could start dinner and enjoy her wifes company. Hearing the sound of the front door opening marcelines ears perked up and she stood from her chair at the table to go towards the front door to greet her wife with a kiss on her lips.

Bonnibel pulled into the driveway of her and marcelines house relieved to be home from work and able to spend time with her wife Marceline who she found greeting her in the hallway with her coffee mug and a kiss on this lips. After the two pulled apart from their greeting Bonnibel left to go get changed from her work clothes and lab coat while Marceline walked back to the kitchen to start dinner and rinse out her coffee cup.

Pulling out the spaghetti and sauce with mince she threw all the ingredients into a pan and let it simmer for the required time watching as the water boiled and the spaghetti softened in its pot eventually going back to the table till the timer went off. Bonnibel walked into the kitchen to see Marceline at the table just waiting for her causing her to smile and walk over to her, Marceline tilting her head to look at her wife who stood over her, also smiled and she leaned up as Bonnibel leaned down meeting halfway to place a gentle kiss on each other's lips only stopping when the timer pinged signifying that their dinner was ready.

Marceline got up and began plating their food as Bonnibel set the table placing placemats and drinks on the table while Marceline placed the food on the table between the forks and sat across from Bonnibel who begin eating. Both women ate in comfortable silence for a while until Marceline spoke asking Bonnibel about her day "how was work Bonnie?" Bonnibel looked up at Marceline before smiling a tired smile and replying to her wifes question "it was busy and long but other than that it was good" Bonnie was the head of a research facility that worked on many different projects, not only was she the CEO of this facility she was also one of the dedicated scientists who worked in the company meaning she had paperwork and tests so she had little time to herself.

Though she loved her job Bonnie did get tired of all the work and often missed Marceline terribly when she couldn't spend time with her so when she got to leave work early to have dinner with her beloved wife she took it and made the most of it. Looking at Marceline again she paused before speaking her next words "Marcy I have some important news to tell you and it will be life changing" Marcy looked at Bonnie with curiosity and fear in her eyes before indicating her wife should continue. Taking a deep breath Bonnie continued "I have a way we can have children if you want to" marcelines eyes grew wider and she became quiet as she contemplated what her wife had just said before she spoke her next words with a quiet sad voice "Bonnie the doctor said I can't have children you know that" the way her wife said that sentence broke Bonnies heart.

Looking into marcelines eyes she saw the sadness there and decided it was a look she never wanted to see ever again. Pushing her chair back she walked to Marceline who had her head bowed looking down at the table, she put her thumb and finger under marcelines chin so she looked up at her wiping away the tears that leaked out of her eyes. "Marceline hear me out I did some research and although the doctor said you can't conceive he didn't say anything about not being able to use your eggs" Marceline had a confused look on her face as she looked at Bonnibel. Seeing the look on marcelines face she explained in more detail "your eggs are still useable Marcy the only problem is you can't carry the offspring so here's the idea we get your egg and mix it with mine and then I carry the child, that way the child has both of our DNA and belongs to both of us."

Marcelines eyes had a spark of hope in her eyes that Bonnibel wanted to see more of. "we can have children Marceline just say the word and I'll organise everything" sending Bonnibel a megawatt smile she stood up and took the smaller woman in her arms and pulled her in for a long passionate kiss, after pulling away Marceline cried again but this time they were tears of happiness as she uttered her next words "lets do it bonnie lets be parents" and with that they kissed again and resumed their evening with a little more spring in their steps.


	2. Chapter 2 Results

Chapter 2: Results

Marceline walked through the front door of her house after going to her studio to record some songs that had formed in her head that she had written down a few days before. As she stepped through the door something drew her gaze to the living room where she saw Bonnie hunched over looking at something in her hands with a look of impatience. Marceline walked forward and called out to Bonnie to gain her attention.

"Oh hey Marcy what's up?" Bonnie asked in a distracted tone looking at her wife who had walked close to the couch and sat down with a look of concern towards Bonnies tone and then to the thing in her hands. After looking at the object held by her wife for a minute Marceline realised what it was and her eyes widened as she tried to swallow the lump in her throat.

"Is that what I think it is?" indicating the pregnancy test in Bonnie's hand. Bonnie looked down at her hand to the pregnancy test she held there before looking back at Marceline and nodding, while Marcy studied Bonnies face noting the look of impatience on her wifes face. "Do we have the results yet?" Marceline asked her wife who looked back at her with the impatient look mixed with frustration before replying.

"Ugh not yet it's taking forever and for once I don't have the patience to wait for the results of a stupid test" the frustration was evident in Bonnie's voice which caused Marceline to smile a bit at her wifes frustration. It was well known that Bonnibel often spent hours working in the lab forgetting to take breaks for lunch and personal time until she made break throughs in whatever experiment she was working on, her patience had developed considerably over the years. Hiding her smile from Bonnibel lest she incurred her wifes wrath Marceline picked up the box to look at the instructions on the back. Reading the amount of time it took for the results to be shown Marceline turned back to Bonnie before asking

"How long has it been since you started"? Looking at her wrist watch and doing the calculations in her head Bonnie turned back to Marceline before replying with the answer. Marceline looked at the box again to discover that the time on the test was up and the results should be on the stick by now. "Bonnie the times up on the test what does it say?" looking down at the stick Bonnie replied.

"Two blue lines what does the box say that means?" Marceline looked at the box while bonnie leant over to try and see the results from where she sat. Marceline's eyes widened before she dropped the box and shot up from the couch startling Bonnie who looked at Marceline before kneeling on the floor and picking up the box and reading the information before she too dropped the box and looked at Marceline again with wide eyes from her position on the floor.

"M Marcy did I read that correctly? Tell me I read that correctly, did you get the same result?" Bonnie stuttered out quickly as she watched Marceline pace a hole in the floor with a look on her face that Bonnie couldn't place. Marceline looked at Bonnie who was still on the floor before she walked quickly to Bonnie and knelt down next to her wife who sat there silently watching Marcy. Marceline took Bonnies hand before she spoke in a voice that was shaky with a bit of fear and a lot of hope in it.

"Bonnie the box says that two blue lines means pregnant and looking at the stick I see two blue lines and I know that's what you see too" Marceline stood up on shaky legs only to slowly lower herself back onto the couch behind her and Bonnibel. Bonnie got up as well and sat next to Marceline in silence for a little while before she broke the silence.

"Marcy…I-I-I I'm pregnant" Bonnie started crying as soon she finished saying the results of the test to her wife. Marceline started to freak out when she saw her wife crying before she realised they were tears of joy and happiness, causing Marceline to release a breath she didn't know she'd been holding. Hearing the sound of the breath Bonnibel looked at Marceline to see that Marcy also had tears of happiness in her eyes and was looking back at Bonnie with a huge smile on her face. The two women sat there for a while before Bonnie threw herself at Marceline who caught her wife and fell backwards onto the couch so that Bonnie was lying on top of her. The two women hugged each other tightly before Bonnie raised her head and kissed Marceline with as much passion her body could muster, Marceline kissing back with just as much passion as Bonnibel. After the two women finished kissing they sat back up and wiped the tears off of each other's faces all the while unable to stop the large smile from spreading on their faces.

Marcy and Bonnie sat there grinning madly and in silence for a few minutes before Marcy asked Bonnie a question. "Hey Bonnie what gender do you want to have?" after asking her question Marceline took Bonnies hands in hers and smiled a gentle smile at her pink haired wife.

"I've always wanted a daughter. I don't know why I just want a daughter, I'm happy to have anything as long as it is with you and the child looks like you Marcy. Marceline blushed at her wifes words before replying in a cheeky tone.

"Funny I always wanted a daughter who looks like you Bonnie that way I can have twice the adorableness in my life". Grinning at the look on Bonnie's face Marceline leant forward to place a kiss on one of Bonnies blushing cheeks, although Marcy was considered a tough rocker chick by her fans she always had a soft side for her wife and friends that she showed occasionally with nice gestures and flattering words like the ones she just spoke.

"I guess we'll just have to wait and see then Marcy." Bonnie spoke as she stood up and pulled Marceline with her into an embrace which the taller woman happily returned before speaking to her wife.

"I am always happy to wait with you Bonnie. I can't wait to see the little one with you"

And with that the two women hugged once again with smiles on their faces.

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

Hey guys new chapter for you here because I'm unemployed so I have time on my hands

I would like to thank the people who have reviewed/favourited? /followed the story thus far

This is actually my first story on fan fiction and the idea popped into my head after I saw a picture

Of Bubbline with small children and, I thought hey why not make a fanfic about it?

Shout out to these reviewers for the kind reviews/ constructive criticism

**Nightospere princess** for the constructive criticism. Hopefully I did better this time and the chapter is up to your expectations

**Bean. Troll** thank you for the kind words hope you enjoy the chapter mate

Any and all spelling errors I blame on my word processor ;) jks they're all mine

Also I made it longer than the first chapter so enjoy that

Much love from me


	3. Chapter 3 ultra sound

Chapter 3: ultra sound

Marceline and Bonnibel were driving to the hospital to get their first ultra sound today. To say that the two women were nervous was an understatement they were beyond nervous so much so that they drove in silence until they got to the hospital reception desk. The nurse behind the desk asked what they were in the hospital for and smiled kindly when they told her about the ultra sound. The nurse indicated to some seats where the two women could wait until their Doctor came.

Marceline made sure Bonnie was comfortable before sitting herself down next to her pink haired wife. It wasn't long before Marceline started to fidget from both boredom and nerves causing Bonnie to sigh in irritation.

''Marceline stop fidgeting it's annoying and doesn't help anything."

Bonnie spoke with some irritation but Marceline could hear how nervous her wife was. Stalking over to the chair and throwing herself into it dramatically Marcy sat with her legs outstretched and her arms folded over her chest while pulling an adorable pouty face that her wife found both amusing and cute.

"How long is this Doctor going to take?" Marceline huffed out in annoyance while trying to swivel around in her chair to look at the room trying to find where the Doctor would emerge from.

Bonnie sighed again before placing a hand or Marceline's arm to get her attention, before handing her a magazine that she thought Marcy would like which took up her black haired wifes attention for the most part.

After 20 minutes a woman wearing a lab coat walked out and over to the couple before she spoke.

"Hello I'm Doctor princess and I'll be your sonographer today how are we feeling? The Doctor asked to both Bonnie and Marceline while smiling at the two in an "I can see you're both nervous kind of way"

Bonnie was standing next to Marceline with her arm around Marcy's waist which she gave a little squeeze of reassurance now that the doctor was there and talking to them.

"We're a little nervous Doctor".

Replied Bonnie while Marceline stood there nodding her head silently agreeing with her wife. Doctor Princess looked at both women and nodded while giving them another smile.

"Right that's understandable if you would both like to follow me we can see what the little one looks like"

Marceline eagerly followed the Doctor and Bonnie into the room and helped Bonnibel up onto the bed so she was comfortable. Doctor Princess told bonnie that the gel was going to be cold and to be prepared for that while she got the equipment ready. Placing the gel on Bonnies stomach Marceline heard a gasp coming from her wife who looked at Marceline then at doctor princess before saying

"You were right doctor it is cold"

While giving a small smile and a laugh after Marceline had gripper her hand after hearing the gasp. After the equipment had been setup the Doctor placed the device (I'm too lazy to research equipment names) on Bonnie's stomach she moved it around until she could see what she was looking for. On the monitor was an image of the baby that they were going to have however Doctor Princess had a frown on her face that Marceline noticed and made her very worried.

"Doc what is it you have a frown on your face that I don't like is the baby ok?"

Marceline asked with worry and concern.

"Hm? Oh yes Mrs Abadeer everything is fine the babies are strong and healthy"

Doctor Princess replied with a smile while still looking at the screen knowing what was going to come next from Marceline and savouring the reaction.

"Oh good…wait what babies as in plural as in more than one?!"

Marceline asked while freaking out and looking over to bonnie to see her reaction

"Yes Mrs Abadeer that's what I said babies as in more than one. Congratulations Mrs Abadeer you are having twins and they are both girls"

Dr Princess said looking towards Bonnie who looked back at the Dr before hearing a loud thump and seeing her wife on the floor passed out from shock and not actually breathing since hearing the news that she was a mother of two.

Dr Princess laughed at Marceline who was still passed out before turning to see a panicking Bonnie who didn't know what to do. Calming down Dr Princess calmly spoke to Bonnibel to get her attention.

"Now Mrs Abadeer that's a perfectly natural reaction to this news I've seen many couples do that usually it's a man but I suppose someone had to faint. And it is always funny to see it. She'll be fine just give her a minute" she replied with a small chuckle and a smile at Marceline's reaction.

Bonnie was helped off of the bed by the Dr and then walked over to her wife who was still passed out on the floor, kneeling down Bonnibel placed her hand on Marceline's fore head and checked to see if she had started breathing again, luckily she had.

Marcy's eyes began flickering and she opened them to see Bonnibel hovering over her with a concerned look on her face. Sitting up slowly Marcy looked at Bonnie before asking what had happened.

"Marcy you fainted when you heard that we were having twins"

Bonnie replied before hearing another thump and looking down to see Marceline had once again fainted and the Dr was laughing in the corner of the room. Bonnie glared at the Doctor who calmed down again and went back to fiddling with a computer and printer.

Waking up Marceline by lightly tapping her face bonnie managed to get Marceline into a chair while Doctor Princess walked over to them with a bunch of photographs in her hand. Giving them to Bonnie she smiled a genuine happy smile at the couple before saying congratulations and taking her leave of the couple.

Marceline was hyperventilating a little so Bonnibel sat next to her and rubbed her back with soothing circles something she knew calmed her wife. After calming down Marcy looked at Bonnie's hands and at the photos the Doctor gave them. They were the pictures of the twins that bonnie was carrying.

Over the initial shock of the news Marceline looked at the photos of her babies before she smiled at Bonnie and broke down into tears of happiness, all the while Bonnie held onto Marceline and cried her own tears of happiness, breaking apart the two shared a loving kiss before Marceline asked

"What should we name them?" while smiling a bright smile.

"Oh glob I have no idea the thought never even occurred to me" Bonnie replied with a shocked look on her face and Marceline just laughed at the dumbfounded expression Bonnie held.

''How bout we go home and think about it yeah?" Marceline asked with a loving expression while pulling Bonnibel to her feet and walking out of the room with her.

After leaving the hospital the two walked to their car and got in all the while grinning proudly while driving home to have a nice day together.

A:N so hey guys sorry for not posting for a couple of days I went and hung out with a couple of friends, even made some new ones which is always nice for a few days and didn't bring my laptop/didn't have internet connection. Hope you enjoyed this chapter I enjoyed writing it and making Marceline faint so much, but safe to say I think we all saw this coming.

Any prompts or things you want to be in the story would be helpful and I'll try to make them work.

Also I have a smutty smut smut story in my head so let me know if you guys would like a smut story

As always thanks to people who have reviewed/favourited/liked the story


	4. Chapter 4 baby shower

Motherhood

Chapter 4: baby shower

**AN so hey sorry I've been gone so long I moved house**

**Had to get one packed up and the other one set up**

**Then Christmas happened and Boxing Day and I've **

**Only just gotten home so I'll write you a chapter. Also I don't own adventure**

**Time but if I did that would be cool**.

After the first ultra sound the couple announced to their friends that they were pregnant and expecting twins. Their friends were ecstatic for the two women and asked if they were going to have a baby shower to which the two women replied that they were and their friends celebrated.

Both Bonnie and Marceline had a very long discussion about who they wanted as god parents to their children. They settled on Finn as the god father and lady as the God mother. Marceline wanted Finn because she knew he would protect her girls with everything he had and he was a fun relaxed kind of guy to which Bonnie agreed she trusted Finn to look after them. Lady was the obvious choice for Bonnibel because she had known the Korean woman since they were both little and Marcy knew Lady was good with children and was a friendly woman.

Bonnie was the one to plan the baby shower with Lady and LSP her closest female friends while Marcy and the boys got the required things that the women specified. They sent out invitations to their friends and family to attend the baby shower and were overwhelmed at the responses they got from their loved ones.

The day of the baby shower arrived and the guests turned up to Marceline and Bonnies house while giving the two women gifts for the babies and complimenting bonnie on her motherly glow and how Marcy seemed to be happier than she had ever been. All of their friends turned up and were sitting in the back yard when two men walked around the side of the house.

Someone nudged Marcy and she turned to see what the fuss was when she recognised Simon petrikov and her father. Both men were dressed in suits though Hunson's suit was a business suit and Simon's was his professor's jacket he had worn to university that day. Standing up Marcy excitedly walked to the two older men and embraced Simon first. The brown haired bespectacled man was like an uncle to her and spent a majority of his time with her when she was a child and her father had to work late.

The older man had taught her to read and had bought her, her favourite teddy bear Hambo when she was 7. The man had been there for her through the worst of times and taught her so much and was like a brother to Marcy's father Hunson. After hugging Simon for a while he pulled back adjusted his glasses and smiled at Marcy who then turned to her father and embraced him for just as long as she had Simon.

Although hunson was the head of the largest corporation in the world he still made time for Marcy when she was growing up and spent as much time as he could with her when he wasn't working. The tall man was wearing a black suit with a red tie and his dark black hair was slicked back away from his face which had been serious until his daughter hugged him tightly causing him to grin.

The two men had taken the day off work to be with Marcy and Bonnie and their friends, and it meant the world to Marcy. Hunson was usually busy dealing with the nightosphere company and had a lot of clients and rivals to deal with as well as paperwork so him taking a day off from his busy schedule to visit his daughter and daughter in law was a welcome surprise for her. After she had finished hugging her father she ushered the two men into the back yard and found them seats in-between some of her friends.

Bonnie had been inside when the two men had shown up so when she walked outside again she was surprised to see the two men there. She went around to the front of them and hunson stood up to hug his daughter in law while commenting she looked beautiful and hoping Marceline had been looking after her. The day was spent just eating food and chatting about all manner of things while enjoying each other's company.

The two women announced to Finn and lady that they wanted them to be the god parents to their twins. Finn was incredibly happy and accepted immediately embracing the two women being careful with bonnie. Lady agreed and kissed both women on the cheek and hugged them with a big smile on her face. They opened the presents their friends and family had given them and were relieved to find that the stuff they had been given were toys, nappies, bibs, dummies, cutlery for children and baby bottles as well as food.

Eventually the guests left with the exception of Simon and hunson who had been invited to stay for dinner. The two men agreed and the four of them spent the evening together. After the dishes had been cleared and all of them sat in the living room hunson cleared his voice and spoke to both women in a fatherly tone.

"Now Marceline Bonnibel, Simon and I want you to know that if you need anything just let us know and we'll be there for you." After which he produced an envelope and handed it to Marceline who opened it and showed the contents to Bonnie who eyes went wide. Inside was $10,000 that the men gave to the women to buy cribs for the babies and other items that they hadn't purchased yet.

"Dad we can't take this it's too much." Marceline replied in a shocked tone looking at both men with a surprised look.

Simon leant forward and took Marcy's hands in his before telling her that she had no choice but to take the money as they weren't going to take it back while smiling at her kindly. The women hugged both men and accepted the money.

As the night wore on both hunson and Simon said their goodbyes and left the house. The two women were on the couch with Bonnies head on Marceline's shoulder while Marcy ran her hands through Bonnie's hair relaxing the pink haired woman who was falling asleep slowly. Marcy kissed Bonnies head before speaking in a tired tone.

"Did you have a good day bonnie?" she asked while placing another kiss on her wife's head. Bonnie just nodded before yawning again and placed her head back on Marcy's shoulder.

"How about we go to bed then it seems like you are really tired my love."

Once again Bonnie nodded and Marcy stood up pulling her sleepy wife up with her and embracing her around her growing stomach before placing another kiss on her head. Bonnie pulled back to face Marceline before tiredly smiling and leaning forward before placing a gentle kiss on her wife's lips. Pulling away she placed her forehead against Marceline's and smiled again.

"I love you Marceline I hope you know that" Bonnie spoke before placing another kiss on Marcys lips again.

Both women smiled and walked to their bedroom with their arms around each other turning off lights as they went.

**An2 **so like I said I've moved house and holidays got in the way so sorry about that. I hope you like the chapter I had to rewrite it because I didn't like the way it was written the first time ,it was a bit tedious and there was a flashback and it kinda just made me despair a little. For anyone wondering about the timeline of this I'm just skipping ahead by a couple of months, for instance in two chapters bonnie will actually be having the children so she's pretty far along.

Anyway enough rambling don't kill me and hope you enjoy the story


	5. Chapter 5 cravings and moodswings

Motherhood chapter 5 cravings and mood swings

**AN: look two chapters yay (don't kill me)**

Bonnie was huge and nearing the end of the pregnancy cycle making both of the women nervous and the tension was high in the Abadeer household. Both women were lying in their bed attempting to sleep, well Marceline had her face smooshed into her pillow and was snoring her head off asleep while Bonnie was trying to get comfortable and was finding it difficult.

Not only was she unable to sleep but she also kept having cravings for the weirdest foods. Right now she had a craving for some salty meat but also something very sweet and she didn't know what to do about it, she had also eaten everything in the house forcing Marceline to go shopping more frequently then she usually did. Bonnie kept fidgeting eventually giving up trying to get comfortable and sat up, looking at Marceline and hating her slightly because of her ability to sleep but also thinking she was adorable with her face smooshed against her pillow.

That was another thing Bonnie hated about the pregnancy other than the cravings was the fact that her moods were affected by her hormone levels and she could do nothing about it. As a scientist she had researched the effects of pregnancy on a woman's body to prepare herself for it but there was a difference between reading about something and experiencing it for yourself. Her mood swings had caused a few arguments between her and Marcy one of which sent Marceline to the couch for a week before Bonnibel realised that the argument had been over something stupid and she missed sleeping next to Marceline every night.

Deciding to get up and check to see if there was anything that she could eat bonnie went and looked in the fridge and cupboards before discovering that she had indeed eaten everything in the house. Huffing in annoyance she went back to her bed looking at Marceline who was now lying on her back instead of on her stomach with an arm flung out over the side of the bed and the other on the top of her forehead, she also had a trail of drool going down the corner of her mouth. Bonnie stood and watched her wife sleep for a bit before sighing and lying back down on the bed. Lying on her back she sighed again before she felt Marceline roll over closer to her and pulling her closer. After living with Marceline for as long as she had she knew that Marceline was now awake and had pulled her closer for Bonnies comfort. Looking over at her wife she now had confirmation that Marceline was indeed awake and was looking at her expectantly.

Bonnie sighed again before looking at Marceline and tiredly spoke.

"I can't sleep Marcy and I have horrible cravings and I'm fat and you don't love me anymore and I'm scared to be a mother I mean what if I'm horrible at it and the kids end up failing at life?" bonnie rushed out experiencing different emotions including sadness, anger, panic, anger again and then fear. Marceline blinked trying to sort through the mess of a sentence her wife had just said, after she had the gist of the sentence she leant up above Bonnie and gently kissed her feeling her wife respond.

After the two women pulled apart Marceline took a breath before she spoke in a calm tone trying to soothe her wife

"Firstly Bonnie you're not fat you're beautiful you always have been and I will love you till the day I die I promise" after saying this Marceline kissed Bonnie and resumed speaking.

"Secondly I'm scared too but at least we'll have each other and the kids, you will be a great mother you already look after everyone and are a very kind, beautiful strong woman and I will never leave you for as long as I draw breath." Marceline smiled and pulled bonnie as close to her as possible before she fell silent and wiped away the tears Bonnie had in her eyes.

"What about the cravings can we do something about those?" she asked in a small voice causing Marceline to chuckle before she got up and got some clothes on instead of her pyjamas making bonnie confused as to what her dark haired wife was doing.

"What are you craving Bonnie? I'll go out and get some and then hopefully you can sleep" Marceline replied to Bonnie's confused face before she smiled at Bonnie while getting some sneakers on to go with her casual outfit of jeans and a plain t-shirt.

Bonnie looked so happy at Marceline's idea that she would get some craving relief before she walked over to Marceline and kissed her before replying.

"I have a craving for salty meat and something sweet Marcy"

Thinking about it for a bit Marceline got an idea of what she would get Bonnibel and kissed her wife before grabbing her keys to her car and left saying she would be back and to try and get some rest while she was away.

Marceline drove around town for a little bit before she pulled into a petrol station and wandered in looking around for what she needed. She walked over to the items she needed and picked up a couple of packets before heading over to another part of the store and grabbing the sweet thing that Bonnie required. After getting everything she deemed necessary she walked over to the cashier and then paid for the items wishing the bored young man a good evening as she left.

The drive back home was quick and she walked back into their bedroom to see Bonnie had started doing some paperwork which Marceline thought contradicted her orders of getting rest but she let it slide. Walking further into the room Marcy cleared her throat making Bonnie look up and smile at her. The taller woman then walked to the bed and handed Bonnie a frozen slushy, a couple of packets of salted beef jerky and a few packets of strawberry pocky which she knew Bonnie loved.

Bonnie accepted the slushy first and took a sip groaning in delight after the cool sweet treat went down her throat. She drank a few more sips before asking for a packet of beef jerky and ate a couple of strips of the dried cured meat relieved to feel both of her cravings satisfied. She offered Marcy the items and she took a few sips of the slushy and a couple of sticks of pocky which Bonnie then dug into with relish.

The two women shared their small meal and then Marcy hid the rest of the remaining unopened packets so bonnie couldn't just eat them and had some for later should the cravings strike again. After returning to the bedroom to see Bonnie had finished the slushy and everything else and was now resting on her back with a happy smile on her beautiful face which made Marceline smile.

Walking over to where she had dropped her pjs Marcy changed into them before replacing the clothes back where she had gotten them from and joined Bonnie on their bed. Bonnie moved closer to her and she lightly placed a hand on Bonnies massive stomach stroking lightly, something she had become fond of doing since she found out Bonnie was pregnant with the twins.

Bonnie's eyes were drooping as she felt her wife gently and affectionately rub her stomach soothingly. She leant over and gently kissed Marceline before she spoke softly with love.

"Thank you Marcy for doing all that you have done during this, putting up with my weird cravings and mood swings. I love you with all of my heart and I'm grateful to have found you my love" after which she kissed Marcy again who only smiled and nodded before clasping Bonnie closer and both women finally went to sleep comfortable in each other's arms.

**AN2** here's chapter 5 I suppose it's a bit of a filler but I like it because it has some really sweet moments in it like marcy going out late at night just to make her wife happy. Also I love pocky and I could see both women liking it so I put it in there strawberry is the best flavour

So my internet is not working and I have typed out chapter 4 and 5 and just had to wait for it to fix itself before posting. Hope you guys had a merry Christmas and Boxing day I personally fell asleep on my sisters couch with my dog and my family took a photo of it and posted it on facebook feel the love guys

Enough rambling enjoy and much love from me guys


	6. Chapter 6

Motherhood chapter 6 it's time

Panic. That was the first thing Marceline felt as she listened to Bonnie in labour screaming from the agonizing pain of bearing their children. The two women had rushed to the hospital after bonnie had felt the first contractions begin. Marceline had managed to get them both to the hospital in record time, narrowly avoiding getting a ticket from the cop car that had been nearby. Now Marceline was by Bonnie's side and was having her hand crushed in a painful grip by her wife who was trying to push out two tiny humans, though it hurt Marceline didn't complain as her wifes pain was worse than hers. The black haired woman was murmuring to her wife that she was doing good and kept wiping her forehead with a damp cloth using her free hand.

Agonizing pain. This was the first thing Bonnibel felt right now as she struggled to birth her two children. She was glad Marceline was by her side and was trying to comfort her as best she could. If she had been alone she was not sure if she could have done this without her wife. It had already been several hours since the first contractions had begun and bonnie was considerably tired but she kept going for Marceline and her two children even though the pain was too much to bear. Another scream of agony was ripped from her lungs as she pushed as hard as could, she could see Marceline flinching and just knew her wife would have taken some of the pain if she could have. Marceline was encouraging her saying so was doing good and telling her to focus on squeezing her hand as hard as possible.

Dr Princess was monitoring Bonnibel progress as well as making sure the babies were alright. So far the process had gone well and no problem had arisen. Though she could tell that Marceline was very anxious she kept reassuring both women that everything was fine and that Bonnie was doing well. Checking to see where Bonnibel was at she called Marceline over to show her what was happening. Once again Marceline fainted and hit the floor. One of the nurses promptly moved her out of the way and into a chair so that they could resume helping bonnie, who although in pain rolled her eyes at Marceline's reaction that is until the need to push came again.

"Now Bonnie I need you to keep pushing as hard and as often as you can. You're doing well and it's nearly over." Dr Princess spoke in a calm and reassuring voice.

Bonnie pushed as hard as she could for hours on end, by which at some point Marceline had reawakened and was once again by Bonnie's side. Eventually the sound of crying filled the room and Bonnie was relieved to hear the sound, however she then had to focus on the next baby which took all of her strength to push. Again the sound of crying filled the air and Bonnie was once again relieved to hear her children. She felt tired and nearly went to sleep almost immediately until Dr Princess awoke her and made some final preparations while talking to Marceline. Once done Bonnie was allowed to sleep for a few hours with nurses monitoring her health.

Bonnie awoke from her slumber to find that the room was quiet and empty. She was still tired and sore and she knew she couldn't move much but that didn't stop her from looking around her hospital room for Marceline. She spotted the dark haired woman sitting in a corner with a small bundle in her arms that was squirming around and making loud noises while gurgling. Bonnie opened her mouth and in a very tired voice spoke to Marceline.

"Marceline come here".

Marceline's head shot up from the squirming bundle at the sound of her wifes voice before she smiled and carefully with the little bundle walked over and sat with Bonnie on her bed. The taller woman gently manoeuvred the baby so her wife was holding it and she could see her better. The little baby had its eyes closed but it was moving around quite a bit while gurgling seemingly talking to the women.

The baby had a small tuft of pink hair like Bonnies that was thin and wispy, her cheeks were chubby and red but she was quite healthy and it seemed quite active. Once Marceline had passed the baby over it had opened its eyes and looked up at both of it parents before smiling at both women with a small smile. Her eyes were the same colour as bonnie and that made her chest constrict in happiness, she leant down and placed a small kiss on her baby's forehead before looking at Marceline who was staring at the baby with a proud smile on her face. It was then that Bonnibel remembered that there should have been another baby and she started to panic.

"Marceline where's the other baby, why isn't she here with us?" Bonnies tone was panicked before she noticed that Marceline was smiling at her before the black haired woman spoke.

"Bonnie relax she's fine a nurse has her and is feeding her I couldn't handle both at the same time, the little one in your arms likes to squirm compared to her sister."

Marceline finished and leaned down giving Bonnibel a gentle reassuring kiss on her forehead before leaving the room to go find the nurse with her other child. Walking down the hallway she could easily find her way to the hospitals neo natal care unit. Walking in she saw the nurse who had her other daughter just finish feeding her with a bottle. Walking up to her she greeted the other woman before gently taking her daughter back to her wife while talking to the little one.

The baby in Marceline's arms had the same black hair as Marceline and Marceline's eyes which Marceline found adorable. Both of her children looked like either one of their parents fulfilling their wish that their children looked like the other wife. Smiling Marcy found Bonnies room and walked in quietly to see her wife cooing at their child who was still gurgling away. The site made Marcy's heart melt as she walked up to Bonnibel and sat down on the bed, bonnie turning to look at her with a content smile.

"Here she is our second daughter. Like I said a lot less squirmy than her sister" Marceline said before switching the babies with her wife and looking at her pink haired daughter with pride while Bonnie fussed over the black haired daughter before looking back at Marceline and speaking.

"What shall we name them dear? We can't keep calling them baby and little one" Bonnie said in a gentle tone before looking at the small baby who was looking at her.

"I was thinking Ivy Rose for the pink haired one, as for the black haired one I don't know my love that can be up to you".

Thinking about it Bonnie liked the sound of Ivy Rose and then thought about their other daughter's names. Going through a list in her head she decided on one before she asked Marceline about it.

"What about Claire grace abadeer?"

"I like it both good names for our little girls." Marceline replied while smiling at Ivy who had stilled somewhat and was starting to fall asleep much like her sister. Both of the small girls had been cleaned, clothed and fed and were now drifting off to sleep. Both women were proud of how beautiful their children were and were just sitting there watching their daughters sleep when Dr Princess found them. Walking in the Dr smiled at both women before she spoke.

"Ah Bonnie good to see you're awake, and I see with both of your little ones. Both babies are healthy and strong and should be able to go home in a few days when you and Marceline are ready to go. Now we just have to give you some things to make sure you're alright and to make sure there were no complications. Also here is the birth certificates for both girls that I will need you both to sign, my signature is already on there. That should be all after this you both can get some rest Marceline we have set up a bed for you in the room we're moving Bonnibel to for more privacy."

Smiling the two women thanked the Dr before she left and looked at the birth certificates and the pen the woman had left. After writing the names and signing the documents both women smiled happily and tiredly at each other and their daughters who had gone to sleep.

**AN**

Hello dear readers sorry it's been sooooo long I have been busy since chapter five with life and college which has been fun and tedious. Learning a lot which is good and I've made some new friends. It's currently cold and flooding at the moment so I thought I'd finish this off and post it.

I do apologise for the length of my absence but part of that was laziness. Hey look at that the babies have been born and they're super adorable and Marceline and Bonnie are proud as punch.

Anyway enough muttering hope you enjoy the chapter.


	7. Chapter 7 first night home

First night home

Marceline and Bonnibel were getting the twins settled into their room back at their house much to their parents' relief. The four had been released from hospital and made their way uneventfully home. The two babies were placed down into their separate cribs while Marceline and Bonnie fussed over them.

The little black haired one Claire was silently observing her surroundings before she decided to drift off to sleep while her pink haired sister Ivy was squirming around while making small babbling noises at her parents trying to figure out her new surroundings.

Both the mothers stood watching as both of their girls eventually fell asleep and the two women decided to go to bed themselves and rest after their time in the hospital. The two women completed their nightly rituals and were in their bed just about to doze off when they heard one of the girls crying loudly. Grumbling Marceline told Bonnie to stay and get some sleep as the other woman was still tired and needed her rest to recover her strength. Bonnie kissed Marceline before the black haired woman slipped from the bed and walked to her daughters' room.

As she entered she saw that it was Ivy who was fussing and screaming and was close to waking her sister who was fidgeting in her sleep from the noise. Walking to Ivy's crib Marceline picked up her daughter who had quieted down since her mum had picked her up. Gently supporting the baby's head Marceline was moving and swaying trying to soothe the child back into sleep while humming a tune in her melodic voice.

The motion and the sound of her mother's voice seemed to pacify Ivy enough for her to calm down and let her sister sleep. Checking to see if her daughter needed changing or anything else Marceline held onto the small baby and sang to her until she once again fell asleep in her mother's arms.

Gently placing the small infant back into her crib the black haired woman tucked some blankets around her leaned down and kissed her daughter lightly on her small head. Moving over to her black haired daughter Marceline did the same for Claire tucking blankets around her and kissing her head. After checking both babies Marceline made her way back to her room to get some sleep.

Marceline slipped back into bed gently trying not to wake Bonnie who shifted towards her wife sleepily. Bonnie asked how the girls were and Marceline replied with fine before yawning and pulling Bonnie closer to her body and drifting off to sleep.

About three hours later both women were awoken by the sounds of screaming once again. Groaning Marceline rolled over from her position on her stomach and zombie walked out the door back to the nursery to see what was wrong. This time it was Claire who was crying and it wasn't apparent what was wrong until Marceline picked her up and discovered her daughter's nappy was full. Marcy walked the baby over to the changing table and found the nappies and powder she'd need to change the small baby.

Pulling the nappy down the black haired woman gagged at the hideous smell emanating from the small baby. Trying her hardest she tried to remove the nappy and clean her daughter but the smell was just too much for Marceline and she nearly vomited. After ensuring her stomach contents were indeed still in her stomach she decided that maybe Bonnibel would be better suited to this task.

Shuffling her way back into their bedroom she gently nudged her pink haired wife awake. Not being happy about being woken up Bonnibel grumbled while asking.

"Marceline what are you doing did you find out what was wrong?" she asked while rubbing her eyes.

Marceline looked sheepishly at the pink haired woman before she replied.

"Uhm Bonnie Claire needs changing and I can't stand the smell would you be able to do it?"

Bonnibel just stared at Marceline before she glared at Marceline and got out of their bed. Marceline looked at least apologetic towards her wife and followed from a distance back to the nursery. Bonnibel approached the table where Claire had been left and grimaced at the smell that assaulted her nose.

Being the professional scientist she was though she just clenched her jaw and worked through the smell to get her daughter cleaned up and re-nappied. Having put a clean nappy on Claire she placed the baby on her chest and rocked her the same way Marcy had rocked Ivy earlier. At this point Marcy had designated it safe to approach her wife and child. The little black haired girl squirmed in her mother's embrace and opened her eyes when she sensed Marceline close by clenching and unclenching her little fists until she grabbed at Marceline's finger that had been gently stroking her cheek just holding it.

Both women melted at the sight and Marceline pulled herself closer to Bonnie so she could see the small baby in her wife's arms better. With both of her mother's close by and content with a new clean nappy Claire drifted off back to sleep and Bonnie put her back into her crib. The small girl received kisses from both her mothers who went back to their room to hopefully get some sleep.

Both women flopped back down into bed and sighed happily but tiredly. They curled back up around each other before they shared a brief kiss and fell back asleep waiting for a new day at home to begin.

**A/N**

So hey guys I know it has been several months since I wrote anything for this story

My apologies for that but I was busy with college which has thankfully ended last year

In November. But like I said I was busy I had to do a Japanese speech in Japanese for our

Sister college who visited and I was terrified but everyone was really impressed. My best friend recently had her first baby so I dedicate this chapter to her because she's like a sister to me and my niece is just freaking adorable and has this gorgeous red hair and she so tiny and squirmy. So yeah sorry if the chapter isn't that good but it's better than nothing I suppose. Thanks to everyone who has favourited/ liked me as an author or my stories it means the world to me to see people enjoy my writing. I have some more stories in the works including that assassin story I mentioned a while back and a few Carmilla stories if anyone is interested let me know and I will write them.

Thanks for reading hope you enjoyed as always

Yours tora kunoichi


	8. Chapter 8 asleep on the couch

Chapter 8 asleep on the couch

**AN **so hey guys I know it's been a while since I updated this story and there's A lot of reasons for that mainly I'm lazy, lifes been busy and I don't actually have a lot of ideas for this Story and I don't want to be one of those authors who just post an author's note to say that. This being said and if anyone actually reads these I'm opening up the chance for you guys to give me some prompts if you want. I have some other story ideas so I might explore those until I come up with more stuff for this.

Marceline was at home with 2 out of 3 of her favourite girls. Bonnibel had gone back to work after a few weeks of maternity leave and rest ordered by her doctor to recover from the pregnancy. As Marceline wasn't busy on tour or currently recording that many songs she agreed to watch the girls while Bonnie went to work.

The girls were a few weeks old by now and were already a handful in different ways. Ivy (the pink haired one who looks like Marceline) had Marceline's tendency to get into trouble even though she wasn't even mobile yet, she tended to be the louder baby compared to her sister and woke up both her parents in the middle of the night often setting off her sibling too .she also had Marceline's temper. Grace (the black haired one who looks like Bonnie) seemed to have her mother's scientific curiosity for things, she often tried grabbing things while her parents held her or were walking with her causing some small problems when those items got damaged or fell (they had to watch her carefully when they went shopping after an incident involving a large amount of apples in a grocery store). With both of the twins life for the two women was certainly interesting and they dreaded the day both girls could walk on their own.

Marceline was in the kitchen making a cup of coffee to try and stay awake after weeks of not sleeping completely through the night, due to the babies crying. Yawning she poured the hot water into the cup letting the steam rise before she added sugar and milk just the way she liked it. She could hear the babies gurgling in the next room chatting to each other in their little baby babble only they could understand.

Taking the mug of coffee with her she moved into the living room and sat down on the couch smiling when she saw her babies looking at her with their bright eyes and curious expressions. She finished her coffee and yawned again before picking up both of her small girls and sat back on the couch with them cradled close to her. It had taken a while but eventually Marceline had gotten used to handling both babies without fear of dropping them, she could also hold both of them at the same time comfortably.

Leaning back so her head was on the arm rest of the couch and her legs were near the other end she tucked the babies to her chest positioning them so they were resting where she could watch them carefully. After a while both babies drifted off to sleep listening to the sound of their mother's heart beat and the gentle tune she was humming to them. Marceline had written the girls their own lullaby and frequently sung to them when they couldn't sleep or were too fussy. Often times when the babies cried at night Marceline would sing gently and Bonnibel would get out of bed to watch as Marceline would sing to their children, leaning on the doorway and smiling contently.

Marceline could feel the gentle rise and fall of her children's' chests and she let herself relax feeling her eyes droop shut. She tried fighting the tiredness but she was quickly losing the battle against sleep. Her eyes closed and she drifted off into a peaceful slumber with her girls tucked comfortably on her chest sleeping. Hours later and the three females were still asleep on the couch when Bonnie got home.

Walking in the doorway Bonnie took off her shoes and coat before she looked around her house. She walked into the living room and paused while staring at the couch before smiling happily. For there on the couch were her 3 favourite girls sleeping. Her tall gangly wife was stretched out as far as she could go with their two tiny babies tucked securely to her chest snoring lightly clearly exhausted. The smile widened before she quietly left the room. She came back with a camera and took a quick photo before placing the camera on the coffee table and knelt down next to Marceline's face.

Gently she ran her hands over the girl's hair smoothing down the pink and black strands before she moved her hand to her wife's cheek. Gently stroking Marceline's cheek she leaned in and kissed her on the lips until she felt the black haired woman stir. Opening her eyes Marceline saw her pink haired wife kneeling next to the couch with a gentle smile on her face.

"Hi" Marceline croaked quietly to Bonnie voice thick from sleep.

"Hey" Bonnie responded quietly before smiling again content.

The two women sat there in their living room just enjoying the quiet time with each other and their sleeping daughters.

**AN** so there we go another chapter done and dusted hope you enjoyed it I hope it was a bit cute and fluffy. My best friend likes to place my niece on my chest when im sleeping on her couch so I get adorable baby cuddles though that little critter has sharp fingernails. Anyway let me know your thoughts

Much love torakunoichi


End file.
